Hidden Worlds Collide
by DarkSuspense
Summary: The world of Harry Potter and the world of Grimm collide when an uprising in London draws Nick, Adalind, Monroe and Rosalee across the world on an adventure no one saw coming.


If you told Nick that he would be running through the streets of London chasing a Blutbad while also being chased by a man and woman, he probably wouldn't have believed you.

Now if you told him that while he was doing that, Adalind was in a car chase with Rosalee chasing a person in a car with a motorcycle chasing them, he don't think anybody would've believed it.

So here they were, Nick chasing a blutbad through the streets of London while also being chased by a man and woman. While Adalind and Rosalee were in a car chasing after another car weaving in and out of traffic trying to keep up with the driver, while behind them was a person on a motorcycle chasing after them. Fantastic. Maybe we should back up a bit and start from the beginning?

* * *

 _Three Days Earlier - Portland, United States, North America_

"Nick! Nick! I need to talk to you! Now!" Yelled a voice, banging on Nick's door practically trying to break it down.

"I'm coming!" A voice shouted from inside he house. "Jeez Monroe, think you yelled enough?" Nick mumbled as he approached the door before unlocking it and opening it nearly getting punched in the face as Monroe continued to knock.

"Sorry," Monroe muttered when he saw that he almost hit Nick. He walked into the house before pacing in the leaving room. "Okay so I have a friend in England, who contacted me. Now from what he said, there are blutbad there and they are restless man." Monroe rushed out.

"In England?" Another voice entered the conversation as the person walked down the stairs and entered the room.

"Hey Adalind. Yeah, now from what he could tell me, nearly twenty years ago there was a war over there and an uprising maybe coming from the blutbads. He wouldn't tell me any other details about it but whatever it was, not good man. The Blutbads were mostly on the defeated side and they were not happy about it," Monroe continued. Nick frowned slightly putting his hands on his hips.

"Monroe. What do you expect us to do? We just got out a war and last I checked we're in the United States not Europe," Nick commented.

"I know, but you have to help me do something. Please man," Monroe pleaded. Nick and Adalind shared a look, speaking volumes.

"Alright. When do we leave?" Nick inquired, giving in.

"Tomorrow night," Monroe answered before pulling two plane tickets from his sweater pocket and handing one to Nick and one to Adalind. Bidding them a goodbye so they could make all the necessary preparations he left the house.

"Did he just hand us plane tickets that he had from before we even said yes?" Nick questioned looking between the door and Adalind.

"Mhm hm. Seems he knew what you'd say," Adalind answered.

The time had come for Nick and Adalind to drive over to Monroe's and Rosalee's to meet them there for a taxi ride to the airport. Adalind had arranged for Sean to have Diane for the week no matter how much she disliked having to do this, while Nick arranged for Eve to watch over Kelly for the week while they were gone.

They arrived at the house just as the taxi was pulling up. Pulling onto the road in front of the house, Nick stopped the truck and the two took their luggage from the backseat before joining Monroe and Rosalee in putting their luggage in the taxi.

Once all of the luggage was situated the four squeezed into the backseat and they were off for the airport.

Nine hours later, Nick, Adalind, and Monroe were being shaken awake by Rosalee who had woken minutes before when the plane touched down. It was early morning in London when they arrived.

Merely a half hour later, the four were collecting their two rental cars and putting their luggage in their respective vehicles before driving to their hotel, The Ace.

It wasn't a long drive, nearly twenty minutes later Nick and Adalind were pulling up into the hotel parking garage with Monroe and Rosalee five minutes behind them.

After checking in the group brought their luggage up to their rooms before Monroe and Rosalee met up with Nick and Adalind in their room.

"Alright so, we're here. What's the plan?" Nick asked directing the question to Monroe as the four sat down at the table in Nick and Adalind's room with a few Grimm books in front of them with a few maps laid across them.

"So Ryan, my contact here. He told me that the most recent sighting was here," Monroe pointed to a spot on the map before grabbing a pen and putting a X there along with the date the sighting occurred. "And this is the oldest sighting from since the war ended." Monroe added another X and date about twenty miles from the first one.

"How long has it been since the end of the war and the sighting?" Rosalee interjected. Monroe opened up a notebook and flipped to a page that had writing and dates on it.

"Um, 19 years and ten days. The war ended May 2nd and todays September 12th. According to Ryan, it was the second war against a person named Voldemort."

"And I'm guessing this Voldemort guy lost? Along with the blutbads?" Nick continued. Monroe nodded.

"So he lost and now nearly twenty years later the blutbads are uprising. No, there has to be something more to this," Adalind argued.

"I agree, something has to have triggered this and whatever it is isn't solely dependent on the last war." Rosalee reasoned. The four shared looks.

"It could be because of the fight for control in Portland? I mean Renard and Bonaparte both said, Black Claw was all over the world and so is HW. So this could've been triggered by that. We don't know, not until we find one," Nick wondered.

"Do we know if there's an active Grimm here in London?" Rosalee asked.

"If there is, have to give them credit, they're on the down low. There hasn't been any talk about one here so there either isn't or they're just that good," Adalind answered.

"Well let's hope that isn't the case. We don't need another Grimm here taking out Blutbad. That would only make things worse and if they can do it without us or anyone hearing about it then that's just more trouble," Nick interjected.

"Or they could be helpful. Depends what type of Grimm they are. If they're like you Nick then we'll be in luck, if they're like how your Mom used to be then we may be in trouble," Rosalee added.

"Alright so what's our pla-" Nick was interrupted by a scream and shouts from across the hall. The four shared a looked before they all stood and rushed to the door, yanking it open to see what was going on.

The group ran across the hall into the open hotel room where the shouting was coming from.

"What the hell Harry? You have a wife! And three children!" The man that was fully clothed, who had obviously just entered the room, shouted. "And Hermione! You have a husband and two children!" He yelled directing it at the man and woman who were missing clothes and disheveled.

"Remus! It's not what it looks like!" The man, Harry, tried to reason.

"It's not?! Really? Because what I saw was you two shoving your tongues down the others throats in my hotel room thinking it was your own!"

The group of four stood wide eyed in the entrance of the door. The man and woman must of saw them because they began scrambling for the clothes they were missing. Their suddenly movement caused the man, Remus, to turn and look at them. He looked at them in surprise.

When his eyes met Nick's, Nick saw the transition he had become all too familiar with in the past six years. The man woged before his eyes widened and he pushed his way past the four and out of the room, running down the hallway.

Nick shook his shock off before turning and chasing after the man.

"Nick!" Monroe and Adalind shouted after him at the same time. The pair that had been in the hotel room rushed out now dressed.

"Remus!" They shouted as they pushed past the trio that was still in the doorway before chasing after the man and Nick.

The trio didn't waste anytime in sprinting after everyone.

Nick chased after the man following him down the halls and down the emergency stairs that led to the back emergency exit of the hotel.

Harry and Hermione chased after Nick and Remus following the same routes.

Remus and Nick exited the hotel first before running through the side walks of London pushing past whatever people that were in the way with Harry and Hermione right on Nick's tail.

What Nick hadn't seen was that a woman had been at the end of the hall that Remus ran down and seeing what was happening she ran down to the parking garage, but Rosalee and Adalind saw her. They split off from Monroe going to the parking garage and seeing the woman tearing out of the garage they rushed to Rosalee's and Monroe's rental car as it was the closest and chased after her.

Weaving in and out of traffic, Rosalee and Adalind chased after the woman from the hotel, but they had barely made it three blocks before a motorcycle came out of one of the many side streets and was right behind them.

"Is that motorcycle chasing us?" Adalind questioned looking in the passenger side mirror. The person on the motorcycle was driving way above the limit as were they and wearing a hood rather than a helmet, but while looking back to the front and then back again Adalind saw that the motorcycle was made a sharp left and had run over the sidewalk and into a side alley.

Nick was catching up to the man and Harry and Hermione weren't gaining ground nor were they losing any when a motorcycle rode onto the sidewalk and drove straight across less then a yard in front of them into a side alley nearly hitting them. The pair hadn't stopped but only pushed on after Nick, with Monroe chasing after them.

Rosalee and Adalind were slowly gaining on the car when the motorcycle sped out of a side street that connected diagonally to the main rode which put the motorcycle right in front of them.

"Guess it wasn't us they were chasing!" Rosalee remarked after having to slow down slightly in shock of being cut off. The motorcycle faired better in weaving in and out of traffic and the rider made short work of the distance between them and car as they were right on the cars tail.

The person in the car saw the motorcycle on their tail and rolled down their window before reaching out and firing spells at the person on the motorcycle. The person pulled the bike back into a wheelie before coming up on the side of the car as the woman in the car continued firing spells that all hit the underside of the bike. After almost crashing the car, the woman stopped firing and returned to paying attention to the road. Once the person in the bike was almost level with the driver side they pushed the bike down back onto two wheels and reached out trying to grab the person through the open window.

The woman turned just in time and fired a spell at the person on the bike causing the bike to veer to the left and almost crash head on into the back of a park car. Just barely avoiding the car the rider yanked the bike to the left causing it to jump onto the sidewalk and nearly hit a running Remus.

Adalind, deciding she had enough of all of this chase, rolled down her own window and used her powers on the woman's steering wheel, pulling it hard to the left causing the car to veer left and drive onto the sidewalk and in which before the woman could pull it back the car continued on the sidewalk before crashing into a pillar as the road that crossed was on a higher level.

Due to the sudden obstacle, the person on the motorcycle didn't have time to turn the bike and hit the backend of the car causing the rider to fly off the bike and land on their back on hood of the car.

"Adalind!" Rosalee exclaimed as they pulled the car to a stop when she saw what Adalind did.

Seeing the car crash into the pillar only a block or two away, Remus continued until he got to where the car was in front of the pillar. Yanking open the driver side door he pulled the woman out of the car and set her on the ground just as Nick caught up to him and grabbed his shoulders slamming him against the wall to the left of them. Nick had his arm pressed heavily against Remus's throat.

Harry and Hermione came up to the scene, Hermione went to the woman in the ground while Harry rushed to pull Nick off of Remus. Just as Harry was about to grab Nick the person that had been on the motorcycle tackled him to the ground effectively keeping his off Nick.

The two struggled back and forth on the ground exchanging strikes until Monroe, Rosalee and Adalind arrived at the scene shouting at them.

"Enough!" "Stop it!" The pair shouted drawing everyone's attention. The rider and Harry stopped struggling on the ground, as Nick pushed off of Remus before walking over to stand next to the trio. The rider seeing an opportunity, punched Harry in the face causing him to fall back off the rider, giving them the chance to stand and collide with Remus taking them both to the ground and was only stopped from killing him by Nick who tackled the rider off of the Remus.

Once they both stood, the rider didn't hesitate in moving to attack Nick. Nick grabbed their gloved fist stopping the punch, the rider twisted under Nick's arm pulling it so that Nick's arm was twisted against his back. Nick having pulled this move before, twisted his arm out of the arm lock and pulled the rider into a choke head from behind.

What Nick hadn't been expected was for the rider to moved their arm to it wrapped around his waist and moved their hips to be nearly even with his before grappling him and performing a hip toss making Nick flip sideways and hit the ground on his back and with the rider kneeing over him with their knee to Nick's chest and a arm to his throat.

Nick didn't know what the rider would've done next and isn't get the choice to see as the rider was thrown backwards straight into the brick wall five feet behind them with enough force to create a dent in the wall. Upon hitting the wall, they fell forward onto their hands and knees groaning.

Nick looked up from his position on the ground to see one of Adalind's arm out stretched in the direction the rider flew in. She reached down and extended a hand to Nick. He gladly took it and rose from the ground now standing.

Harry recovered from the blow and went over to Remus and helped him up, while Hermione helped the woman up from the ground.

The rider groaned before standing. Everyone was standing in a group. Harry, Hermione, Remus and the woman were standing together. Nick, Adalind, Monroe and Rosalee were together, while the rider was standing at where the vertex of a triangle would've been.

"Let's do this calmly and rationally. We just have some questions." Rosalee addressed.

"You're a Grimm," Remus accused directed at Nick. Nick and the others shared a look.

"I am and you're a blutbad," Nick shot back.

"I'm sorry what's a Grimm or a blue bad?" Harry interrupted.

"A Grimm is a person with a special ability to see what no one else can, wesen. Grimm hunt down wesen, though sometimes wesen find Grimm's. A blutbad is a type of wesen, think of them like a werewolf or something similar," The rider answered shocking Nick and the others. "A hexenbeast is another type, a lot like a witch just way more deadly and a personal enemy of Grimm's. Not fun to deal with. For example, the blonde woman," The rider continued further shocking the group.

"How do you know that?" Adalind demanded, eyes narrowing. Nick was immediately on edge. The hooded rider pulled back their hood and pulled down their mask that covered around their eyes to hang around their neck. The removal of the hood revealed the rider was a woman. She was dressed in all black, the hood was attached to a black slim leather jacket that was zipped halfway up and was wearing black leather combat pants. The woman had a quiver on her back full of arrows but there was no sign of a bow.

"Woge and you'll find out," The woman dared with a small smirk.

"You're a Grimm," Rosalee concluded.

"Correct Fuchsbau," The woman responded in a tone that Monroe obviously didn't like as he stepped slightly in front of Rosalee.

"Why chase me then? I'm not a wesen," The woman that had been in the car questioned drawing the riders attention.

"You had information I wanted," The rider answered casually.

"And who are you exactly? Haven't heard of any Grimm in London," Remus questioned narrowing his eyes.

"You've heard of Sagittarius yes?" The rider questioned. Rosalee's eyes widened comically.

"Oh my… no. No," Rosalee stammered. The rider grinned.

"Hm looks like the fuchsbau figured it out."

"That's means Archer in Latin," Hermione added.

"Quite right," The rider responded. Rosalee was still gaping at the rider. Monroe, Nick and Adalind all shared looks.

"Rosalee, what is it?" Nick asked slowly.

"Aside from you Nick, the only other Grimm that the council is seriously afraid of is Sagittarius," Rosalee admitted.

"Why?" Monroe inquired.

"Because Sagittarius is known for her lack of mercy. From what the council knows she's only ever been known to have spared one wesen. Ever," Rosalee stated causing everyone to look at the woman.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"What?" Rosalee responded surprised by the question.

"Who did she spare?" Harry clarified.

"I don't know," Rosalee admitted. The woman decided to answer for herself.

"Adalind Schade. A hexenbeast," The woman answered, stunning Nick and the others. They all looked flabbergasted in complete shock.

"Why did you spare her?" Hermione questioned curious. The woman looked at her.

"She was with a another Grimm. A Grimm I respected and if Kelly hadn't killed her than she must've had a reason not too. Kelly saved her from the Royals so that was saying something. So I let her go, she got on a plane and left."

"So seeing another Grimm, made you stop? Really? If everyone is seemly so scared of you, it's a bit hard to believe you would let someone go just because of another Grimm," Harry interjected.

"Well this Grimm is the one you taught me how to be a Grimm. What it meant to be a Grimm. How to survive. Kelly has been a Grimm longer than I have been, and she never does anything without a reason."

"Kelly who?" Adalind questioned drawing the woman's attention.

"Kessler. Why?" This answer only put the group into further disbelief.

"My mothers name was Kelly Burkhardt. But her maiden name was Kessler." Nick answered.

"Well then I'm sorry. I heard about her death. She was important to me too. So I take it your Nick Burkhardt. Wesen fear your name almost as much as mine, after what you did to Black Claw and Bonaparte. Morgan Evans," The woman extended a hand to Nick who took it and nodded.

"Evans? Are you originally British?" Hermione questioned.

"Once. Before everything went to hell."

"Did you ever know a Lily Evans?" Hermione pressed. Harry caught on to what she was questioning and listened intently.

"As I said, once before everything went to hell. Before I saw my first woge. Now rather than just questioning me all day. I think it's time someone else took a turn don't you?" Morgan remarked dryly. Her answer had only confirmed what Hermione had been wondering. After all, those certain shade of emerald green eyes were rare.

"How about we start with names?" Monroe suggested. "I'll go first, I'm Monroe," He started before nudging Rosalee to continue.

"Rosalee."

"Adalind," This drew Morgan's attention.

"Nick," They all stated respectively before looking expectantly at the other group.

"Hermione," Hermione started.

"Harry."

"Remus."

"Tonks," They finished.

"So now that we're all acquainted, maybe we should go to less public place?" Tonks suggested. Looking around, there was practically no one around. Just a some random few here and there, all going about their own business. They only got a few second glances.

"Well considering the fact that there are one of us and only one vehicle that holds five people, what would you suggest?" Adalind remarked.

"Eight." Morgan corrected her.

"What?"

"Eight. I have my bike."

"Um correct me if I'm wrong but you slammed that into the back of a car." Hermione recalled.

"Yeah so?" Morgan asked as she walked over to where the bike was laying on the ground.

"So there is no way that it wouldn't be dam…" Hermione's trailed off when Morgan started the motorcycle and got on.

"You were saying?" Morgan grinned.

"H-how?" Hermione stammered.

"Oh come on, the bike is bullet and spell proof. Do you really think that it would be damaged that easily?" Morgan commented.

"That's why none of my spells did anything to it!" Tonks realized.

"I'm sorry spells?" Monroe asked confused.

"We'll explain later," Harry and Hermione replied in unison after sharing a look. Morgan pulled the mask back up and on her face and the hood over her head.

All eight of the remaining people piled into Rosalee's and Monroe's rental car with Rosalee driving and Monroe in the front seat with her. The other the six squeezed into the back, Hermione wound up on Harry's lap which received a look from Remus, and Adalind on Nick's, which left them still a little short on space but they were fine. Rosalee started the car and pulled onto the road with Morgan trailing just behind on her motorcycle.

They were about halfway through the ride back when Morgan disappeared from behind them only to reappear two blocks later in front of them with another motorcycle pushing each other back and forth. The eight shared looks and watched not being able to do anything.

Morgan pulled a arrow out of her quiver and slammed it into the other riders thigh before kicking the bike shoving him off course. Other than that there were no other delays in there ride back to the hotel.

Once they all made it back to the hotel and up to Nick and Adalind's room. They all sat around the table or stood and looked at Morgan in question.

"Blutbad. With there being two Grimm's and two Blutbads in close proximity he must've smelled it and came out of his hidey hole." She informed them already knowing what they were asking.

"Normally they still wouldn't do that. Especially with there being two Grimm's." Monroe argued.

"Not normally no. But a lot has been happening this past month here. Attacks a lot worse then usual. My guess? The fight for control in Portland. You may have won there but Black Claw has supporters and organizations everywhere and so does HW," Morgan stated.

"I mean it's possible. It's more likely to have to do with our war than the twenty year old one with that Voldemort person," Adalind reasoned.

"Wait, what do you know about Voldemort?" Harry cut in.

"Not much," Rosalee admitted.

"You know more?" Nick guessed. The four witches and wizards shared a look.

"A lot more," Harry confirmed.

"You tell us that war, we'll tell you ours?" Monroe suggested.

"It's a long story," Hermione interjected.

"So ours. It's the reason we're here." Nick responded.

"Alright then, well it start October 31st 1981, the day my parents were murdered…" And the story began.

 **Alright so this is an old story that I had planned to write but I never got past first chapter on. That isn't changing now, I just wanted to get this up there, I have no intention of continuing this story so as of now it's a oneshot.**

 **If someone would like to continue it, consider it up for adoption. PM or leave a review if you wish to inquire about it.**


End file.
